


Few Roses

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the drive to her new boyfriends house, Annie is questioning what made him like her to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few Roses

Annie placed the currency on the counter, the coins 'chang'-ing against the glass. Cries caused from her battle to get exact change seemed to echo in the quiet room. The battle was for good cause though. 

She carried the small bouquet across the sidewalk to her car and placed them in the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. She stared absent-mindedly at the bouquet. Six roses, nothing special in particular. Was this even appropriate for only the third date? Or was it fourth? Did that one where they just hung out at his place count as a date? Her thoughts were more curious than worried, and she wasn't the kind to get excited over other people. 

She brought herself back to reality. Arching her back to get her hand into her pocket, Annie grabbed for her keys. Thankfully she'd gone shopping with Reiner and Bert however long it was. Shopping with her friends was the best way to get pants that had pockets. She could go on her own, but the lack of attention given while around those two was incredible. It was nice, though bullshit. 

The car sputtered to life, as old as it was. A new one would be fetched soon though, through her by the army. Annie made sure her hair was up, besides her signature bang. Though it was more that it wouldn't reach the hair tie in the back. So she let it hang as she drove. It wasn't on her neck anyway, which was what she was worried about. She couldn't care less about it. Also she's gotten compliments before, so there's that. 

The road was known enough by Annie that if a street light didn't pass every second, something was wrong with her speed. She also knew the road to his house was after 37 of them. Her mind wandered more. Why he had asked her. What he saw in her. She wasn't a bad person, it was just normal to intimidate men. Who wouldn't be intimidated by a purple-hearted veteran with a stoic face that said she didn't care? 

She took the turn and looked to the left. Red bricks and a blue door. Well, there were a lot of buildings with that combination on this street. She just knew the one though. 

Parking in front of his building, Annie looked over to the bouquet. She was surprised with the smile on her face when she glanced into the mirror. Walking up the steps, the door opened before she reached it, Armin looking out at her. A smile was displayed on his face. Annie ran up the last fee steps and wrapped her arms around him, letting another small smile on her face. 

"Two in one day." She said referencing it. "You must be special." Annie handed Armin the bouquet as he walked her inside. Armin was the one to keep the smile on her face for the rest of the night.


End file.
